


Let's Take The Night Off

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bobbi Morse, Brief mentions of torture, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Melinda May is not amused by Huntingbird bickering, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 03, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, hunter just wants to be may's friend, pansexual Melinda May, she wants to be his too, she's just cheeky about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: hunter x may x bobbibecause a simple "I'm very sorry Agent May" just won't cut it





	Let's Take The Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> So I love huntermay scenes and huntingbird scenes and bobbimay scenes (because those two are totally gay and also their height difference >) so I wrote this, the threesome pairing nobody realized they needed.

Melinda May did not like Lance Hunter.

Worshipping her body in the bedroom with Bobbi was something he dreamt of at night sometimes, but never thought was in the seventh realm of possibility.

“I’m very sorry, May”, he murmured between nibbles at her neck. She was situated on Bobbi’s naked lap right now, and his ex-wife was satisfied with teasing the smaller woman’s nipples from behind and making sure she stayed in place.

“Hunter”, May rasped, on the verge of an orgasm she’d been holding in just to spite him. “Stop. Talking.”

**

 “Your idea of punishing your boyfriend for sabotaging my vacation and risking countless lives is for us to have sex with him.”

This dry non-question was accompanied by the trademark May Eyebrow Raise and slight downturn of the lips.

_God, she has such gorgeous lips. I bet they’d look amazing when she’s panting my name as I go down on her. My head between her thighs, soaking up all the wetness from her other lips as she cums in my mouth…mm‒_

“It’s not a punishment, May,” Bobbi replies levelly, glancing down at the woman beside her. Her face does not betray a single shade of her thoughts.

“I just…think we should all clear the air between you and Hunter ‒”

“‒And this was all you could think of? Why didn’t Hunter come to me himself?”

Now it was Bobbi’s turn to smirk.

“Because a conversation between you and Hunter where he propositions you for sex would go very well, wouldn’t it?”

She glances over at May to check if her remark had its desired effect; her responding grimace says it had.

“Exactly. I came to you directly to soften the blow. Also because I, well… I’d like to have sex with you too, May.”

This causes the woman to look up, and Bobbi is surprised to catch a hint of shock before the shorter woman can school her expression. Bobbi uses the opportunity to close the distance between them, sliding a slow hand through May’s dark, silky waves.

She liked when her hair was wavy and parted down the middle like that. It made May look (impossibly) even younger, and more relaxed somehow.

“You want to have sex with me, Agent Morse?”

Now her lilted voice is all confidence as she gets in Bobbi’s face. Her chin is tilted up in a way that makes Bobbi feel like she is being appraised the woman a head and a half shorter.

Her eyes sparkle with the threat of a challenge and just a hint of lust.

Bobbi takes the bait.

“If you’re willing.”

May rises closer until their lips are almost touching. Then she smirks.

“Both of you meet me in my bunk at 2200 hours tonight.”

Bobbi shivers from the close contact and watches silently as May smugly exits from the locker room. It could just be nerves but she swears May adds an extra swing to her hips to tease her.

Well that went better than expected. I better go tell Hunter we have some very special plans tonight.

**

When Bobbi told Hunter that May had readily accepted their offer to have a threesome that night, he’d balked at his ex-wife like she’d sprouted a second head.

 _“_ May? _Melinda_ May? The small, scary pilot that _hates_ my bloody guts _?_ _That_ May? _”_

Bobbi looked down at her ex-husband and folded her arms expectantly.

“Yeah.”

“Well,” answered Hunter. “What the hell are we keeping her waiting for?”

**

May was doing this.

 She was having a threesome with two subordinate agents, one of whom she didn’t even like.

Hunter was a reckless, unprofessional jackass most of the time, but he came through in the field when it mattered and proved to be a good edition to their team.

He also had face and body that, all things considered, wasn’t hard to look at.

May stepped out of her uniform and turned on the shower.

One of the benefits of the pilot’s quarters was that it was the only bunk besides Coulson’s that included an ensuite bathroom. Other agents only had a single bedroom and half-bath apartment with a toilet and sink. Communal showers were in the staff locker rooms down by the gym. On the opposite side of the base.

May had always enjoyed taking showers.

She was known for her punctuality but once she earned a high enough rank to leave communal showers behind, May would allow herself to stay in for about five minutes more than what most SHIELD specialists considered practical. Which was about six minutes.

After she finished, May wrapped herself in a towel and was about to start the frustrating task of blow drying and curling her hair when she heard a light knock at the door.

She frowned.

It was twenty minutes before she set the rendezvous time for Bobbi and Hunter.

Still dressed in a towel with her hair barely dry enough not to drip water over the carpet, May opened the door to find Bobbi, alone and a little nervous.

“I didn’t call you in for another twenty minutes.”

Bobbi smiled apologetically.

“I know, sorry. I just…”

_Wanted to beat Hunter? Really want to jump your bones? Wait…breathe, Bobbi. Just breathe._

“I didn’t mean to catch you at such a bad time, May, I’ll let you get dressed.”

“Why?” May asked, her tone wry as she arched an eyebrow. “We’re gonna take off our clothes together soon anyway, Bobbi. Might as well get used to seeing me a bit early. Come in.”

She added the last part after the younger woman still lingered in the doorway.

Bobbi blushed but didn’t want to cause a scene, especially with May only standing before her in a towel, so she hurried into the room and let May shut the door behind them.

May was right, in her usual blunt, practical way, but Bobbi still felt she had to make up somehow for interrupting her shower. She knew the woman was busy and probably enjoyed the quiet moments of the night when she was finally left to her own devices.

“At least let me help you with your hair. Unless you wanted it to air dry, then I completely understand.”

May thought Bobbi’s nervousness was kind of endearing. The woman was all confidence in the field, and even after Ward’s torture she tried to always put up a front of sureness. But that night the bravado must be put aside for them both.

May smiled a little shyly herself as she led them to the adjoined bathroom and pointed to her blow dryer and flat iron. She would plug them in herself of course, but she wasn’t positive the towel would stay secured around her chest if she bent over, and despite what she said earlier she wasn’t ready just yet to give the other agent an impromptu peepshow with the ends of her hair still dripping wet.

Bobbi crossed over her and plugged in the tools with no objection, waiting patiently for her next orders. May handed her a comb and the blonde immediately went to work.

“You know I actually went to beauty school for a mission once?”, she began conversationally, gathering May’s dripping hair in her hands and working the comb through with ease. Her strokes are slow and well-practiced, combing through any strands that may have tangled during the wash.

May murmurs a sound of agreement that Bobbi translates as encouraging, and she continues with her story.

“Yeah. Back when I was a rookie – fresh out of the academy, actually – I spent three weeks at Maranello. Didn’t get to finish the program – my boss had compromised us right before my middle examination.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes.

“Still looks like you’ve picked up some things”, May murmured. Bobbi smirks and turns on the dryer, combing along the parts she’d made in the middle.

“Do you mind if I go down the middle? I know you usually have a bang, but…I really like this look on you.”

She smiles timidly at May through the mirror and to her surprise May meets her eyes and smiles back. It’s a small smile, quirk of the lips really, but Bobbi can’t help but be giddy at the fact that May is enjoying her company. Enjoying this.

“If you think its best…beauty school dropout.”

Her comment was said in good humor and it causes the blonde to laugh.

“Wow. We were having such a good moment.”

The rest of their work mostly settled in a comfortable silence, with May giving occasional grunts of pleasure that made Bobbi more eager than ever to begin their night of fun. When she had finished drying May’s hair she was shocked to find out that it grew completely straight, with only the slightest curl at the ends.

“Can you curl it too, Bobbi? If that’s not too much trouble.”

May twitched nervously in her towel. Bobbi clearly thought she was interrupting something and wanted to make it up to her by drying her hair. She didn’t want to take advantage of the woman’s kindness by selfishly asking her to do a task she could easily do herself.

Bobbi’s smile in response is small but genuine.

“Of course. And for the record, May, your hair is absolutely perfect and no trouble to work with at all. Do you curl it every morning?”

“When I have time,” she answered as Bobbi began twisting the flatiron up a section of her hair. She held it tight for a few seconds before letting it drop, pausing to get May’s reaction before she kept going.

“My hair will usually be straight unless I braid it at night, and even that curl won’t last a day. Not like yours.”

The curl was light and springy against her shoulders, a loose wave more than anything.

May nodded once and gave verbal confirmation. “Looks great.”

Bobbi smiled.

“My hair is naturally curly. So much that the only time I _can_ get it straight is with this.” She held up the flatiron emphatically before continuing her work.

In less than ten minutes May had a head full of soft, wavy brown hair that curled around her face. It softened the sharp angles of her jawline a bit and drew attention to her heart-shaped lips, which were slightly parted as May concentrated on keeping her breaths even.

“You look gorgeous,” Bobbi breathed.

 The two of them realize at the exact same moment that, somewhere along the line, May’s towel had slipped off.

May is pressed against the sink in a matter of seconds.

Bobbi takes her time inhaling the shorter woman’s scent before diving into her collarbone, gently sucking the skin on her neck until she reached the jaw.

May’s lips are pouty and defiant, and she itched to touch them with Bobbi’s. After a moment more of teasing, Bobbi gives the older woman what she asks for and parts May’s lips with an open kiss.

It grows more heated as they continue, sucking and tasting each other with their tongues. May gives a delicious mewl that Bobbi finds extremely adorable, but she knows that mentioning it in front of May will just earn her a glare. Instead Bobbi cups the smaller woman’s ass and presses her back farther against the mirror.

In a few seconds May is reaching blindly for Bobbi’s neck and moans in annoyance when she realizes she’s too short to grab what she’s aiming for: the zipper of Bobbi’s blue and gray tac suit.

Bobbi understands right away and unzips the suit past her cleavage without breaking the kiss.

May undoes the rest of her with ease.

The blonde’s bra is tossed on the tiled floor so fast neither of them know for sure who threw it off first.

May does, however, take her time with Bobbi’s underwear.

“A thong?” she asks with her teeth between the material. Her eyebrows are raised and Bobbi levels that if the other woman wasn’t so turned on by the fact that she was, in fact, wearing a lacy black thong under her SHIELD-issue tac suit, she’d be due for a lecture.

Instead she just smirks and shrugs.

“It’s more flexible and this material is too bulletproof and sturdy for it to become an issue. Do you like what you see down there?”

May responds to Bobbi’s attempt at coyness by looking up at her through thick lashes and slides the thong off with careful ease.

She starts to suck at Bobbi’s clit when the other woman gasps and pulls slightly back.

“Shouldn’t we try to make it to the bed first?”

She swears she sees May pout for a moment before her face slips back to neutral with one of her brows raised.

“You weren’t hesitating like this before. Feeling guilty for starting without Hunter?”

Bobbi’s smile is tight this time. Of course the woman she is currently interested in just happens to be the best spy at SHIELD besides her. Of course.

“We don’t have to do much right now. Besides,” May snorts, “it’s not like you and Hunter don’t have your own fun around base. _Including_ inside one of my utility vehicles.”

Bobbi obviously is speechless at that.

“We have security cameras in the garage, you know.”

_Shit. I guess we weren’t as discreet as we thought. Maybe we should’ve tried bribing Daisy into hacking into the system and deleting the footage. She wouldn’t’ve come cheap, though._

May is obviously still expecting an answer, but instead of indulging her Bobbi tries to resume their activities.

May relents, sighing as Bobbi hikes her up by the knee and half-stumbles, half-carries them to the bed. She - once again- overshoots her ability to be stealthy around May and unceremoniously dumps their naked bodies on the bed.

May course-corrects and shifts slightly to her left to give Bobbi space to lie next to her… but also to prevent her from topping.

May-2, Morse-0.

“What about waiting for Hunter?” Came the smug inquiry from May’s kiss swollen lips.

She intentionally frames the question in the most innocent and honest-sounding way, which makes the knowing gleam in her eye all more infuriating for Bobbi.

Her goal for the night was now winning their game of wills, one that she had started… and with other people, one she always won.

Funny how spies could never take a night off.

**

For the most part Hunter was a punctual guy.

 He wasn’t usually the first one in line for anything (unless that something was a beer), but as a merc-turned-SHIELD agent timeliness was an important skill to have, and one he took seriously.

He knew that Bob would somehow find a way to make this a competition but _twenty minutes early?_ Low blow, even for her.

Hopefully May sent her out when she undoubtedly came looking for a head start. The tiny brunette most definitely valued her alone time more than Hunter and Bobbi’s silly games.

At least that’s what he thinks before he steps into the unlocked suite, faint traces of steam and arousal in the air, and sees May’s beautiful body grinding against two fingers of a hand that used to wear his ring.

**

There is no shame in either of their eyes when they sense another body in the room.

May slides off the bed and saunters over to where he stands, lips parted, torn between frustration and arousal, with as much languid grace as he’d come to expect.

She comes closer until they’re in the same space, the peaks of her hardened nipples barely grazing along his jacket.

Brown lashes drift up to his face, daring him to break the silence with his usual chatter.

He decides after taking a swift look over her toned and newly-tanned body to be a good boy and indulge her, just this once.

“Your hair looks nice,” he starts.

 May decides she is already unimpressed and stares back at him boredly, literally waiting for him to say something interesting.

Her judgement is familiar though, and oddly comforting in its own way. It gives him a tiny shred of his dignity back.

“Give me some credit here, sweetheart. It’s not exactly like I could see any of this coming. Speaking of, she hasn’t…have you…?”

“No.” she answers before the embarrassing question can die out on his lips. “Bobbi hasn’t made me cum yet.”

He breathes an audible sigh of relief.

“Would it be inappropriate to tell you how happy that makes me?”

“Look around the room, Hunter.”

He obeys and spies an abandoned bath towel in the middle of May’s fairly large bathroom (of _course_ the pilot’s quarters come with a full bathroom, while the rest of them besides Coulson had to use the crummy gym showers), Bobbi’s field suit abandoned in a nearby pile, a discarded thong at the foot of the bed and a very naked Amazonian blonde lying serenely at the head of it.

His eyes land back on May and see something playful reflect in her gaze.

“We’re way past appropriate”, she says.

Taking that as his cue Hunter pulls the woman closer to him and impatiently meets her lips with his. She moans and takes the kiss a step further, sucking his tongue hungrily and grinding her naked hips against his jeans.

Hunter’s breath hitches as he hardens beneath the material, and suddenly he aches to take everything off.

“Jesus Christ, May”, Hunter moans as May swirls her tongue around in his mouth and grinds against him even harder. “If you keep moving around on my dick like that, I swear to God I’m gonna burst before we even hit the bed.”

She straightens up and the look on her face carries a quality that is so distinctly vulnerable, seductive and feral that it can be described as nothing other than catlike.

Hunter knew Melinda May was an attractive woman that turned heads for various reasons, obviously.

But Melinda May the sex kitten…that was an amazing discovery.

Without preamble she takes two short steps and crawls on the bed, ass swinging proudly in the air, and settles next to Bobbi.

“So we’re done talking, then”, Hunter says mostly to himself. “Right.”

Hunter strips as slow as his appetite will allow, smirking as Bobbi rolls her eyes at his dramatics and pleasantly surprised by May’s approving appraisals of his body.

He may also have been flexing to get her attention.

“Got any‒”

May opens a drawer to her left and tosses a box of condoms at his head before he can finish the question.

He catches it one-handed.

“Thanks, love. Ah…”

“I’m not helping you put it on, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I can do it.”

Bobbi says her first words since Hunter walked in the room. She looks eager enough to help him out with the condom.

He doesn’t need help, of course, but Bobbi fooling around with his dick is something he’s never had the self-control to walk away from.

Wordlessly, he hands her the box and she gets to work immediately, tearing open a pack and working her way up his dick, from tip to shaft.

She doesn’t hurry but she doesn’t torture him either, because today is not about him.

It’s about the gorgeous pilot laying naked in her own bed, waiting to fuck the both of them.

After Bobbi pulls the condom on, she gives him a sly little tug.

Hunter holds back a moan, half hard already from a single stroke. Correction: a single stroke from _Bobbi._

She sees Hunter’s gaze drift to her breasts‒which, for once, are not conveniently at eye level due to her missing shoes‒ and she snaps him back to attention.

“Hey”, she chides. “Focus.”

Hunter walks Bobbi to the bed but stops in front of May, who until then had been watching their back-and-forth with very little interest.

“Bob and I could never forget about you, sweetheart.”

 Hunter seemed to be reading her mind. Maybe desire made her less careful.

Whatever it was, Melinda May was (somewhat) at his mercy right now, and Lance Hunter was going to enjoy it while he fucking could.

“In fact,” he went on, stroking her clit in slow, agonizing circles, “I’ve been thinking about what I’d do to you all day, May. About how I’d fuck you, watch you and Bob go at it, how we’d take turns…”

“The thing is, love”, Hunter presses his thumb over May’s opening and gets a gasp out of her this time.

“You are much, _much_ sexier than I imagined. And I imagined _plenty.”_

Now she moans, and Hunter is all but ecstatic about how eager she is to be with them. With _him._

He presses his lips to her clit and is about to start sucking on her slick entrance when Bobbi stops him with a sharp, “Hey.”

He turns to look at her quickly, a bit miffed that she would choose _now_ to interrupt.

May, on the other hand, is still trying to catch her breath.

“Let me finish what you interrupted.” Bobbi says to him. “I’ll let you clean up the mess afterwards.”

A deep rumbling within him tells Hunter to do as he’s told.

By the time his lips are safely out of the way Bobbi is returned to her previous spot on May’s breasts, and she dips a finger inside to get a taste of the wetness sitting there.

Her finger comes back slick and she can’t hold back a smirk.

Figuring May would appreciate less talking and more finger fucking, the blonde resumes her work. She begins pumping May slowly, appreciating the tightness of her walls for a moment before sliding in a second finger.

May’s body responds eagerly, and the brown-haired beauty lets out a pleasured moan before she can stop herself.

Vaguely aware of Hunter’s presence in the room Bobbi zones him out completely and lets all of her attention focus on May. She nips and sucks at May’s erect nipples while her fingers continue pumping her with growing speed.

May gives a strangled moan that signals that she’s close.

Racing up to the challenge the gorgeous blonde fucks her even harder and has a third finger clircling around her clit.

The speed and pressure of her movements gets May off in seconds, coating her hands as her partner gasps out her mostly silent orgasm.

It’s pretty nice to not have someone talking in your damn ear for once when they came, as Hunter tended to do.

Speaking of, when May and Bobbi finally do spare a glance at the only man the room, he his gasping and sweating as if _he_ is the one who’s pussy just got wrecked, and it’s visibly clear to them that he’s trying to stop himself from cumming on the spot.

Still feeling smug, Bobbi decides to tease him.

“Are you okay, babe?”

She knew he wasn’t.

“No, I’m not bloody okay”, he glowered. “I just watched you get Melinda May off, how could even _think_ that wouldn’t turn me on?”

“Maybe because not everything’s about you, Hunter”, Bobbi snaps just as quickly. “I had other things on my mind.”

“May?”

Hunter addresses the woman lying down, still in recovery from Bobbi’s deft fingers. She cocks her head curiously in Hunter’s direction. She really hopes this wasn’t about some stupid fight they were having.

“What’s the highest number of orgasms you’ve ever had in a night, darling?”

The question is so unexpected it makes her breathe out a chuckle. A small one, barely even audible to the bodies next to hers, but Hunter will take a tiny victory where ever he can.

“Two.”

Hunter smirked at his ex-wife.

This was going to be easy.

Without a word Hunter moved closer, his dick throbbing along with him. He kneels over May’s lean body, straddling her but not-quite touching just yet.

“Is this alright?”

He was still asking for her consent, after everything. It was Hunter’s way of apologizing for it all and asking for her forgiveness.

“Normally I like to be on top”, May says. “But now I just want you to fuck me.”

Hunter’s playfulness returns as he flashes a cheeky grin.

 “Well I’m never one to disobey orders from a superior officer.”

May raises an eyebrow and he amends: “Ok I am, quite often actually, but when my orders involve having sex with a beautiful woman, I am more than happy to comply.”

May rolled her eyes and prepared to tell Hunter stop talking and put his dick in already when he bucked his hips and did just that.

The outside of the condom was already slick with her cum and it made a smooth entrance as Hunter entered her in one stroke.

He hit her walls and May felt her heartrate climb quickly as Hunter rolled her towards her second orgasm. Her lips parted and she couldn’t hold back a gasp as Hunter slowed the pace, his hands searching around her breasts as he did.

His touches sent little shivers down May’s spine and she feared she couldn’t hold out much longer.

“You’re so beautiful”, Hunter whispered, his left hand tracing the right side of her face while the other one kept a steady grip on her bouncing nipple.

He sped up his thrusts, edging them both towards orgasm, and she _mewled._

 _Melinda May_ actually fucking _mewled_ for _Lance Hunter!_

Her attraction to him was making him lose control, had been for the whole night actually, and Hunter struggled to keep it together as he delivered the finishing thrusts.

He honestly wasn’t sure which one of them would cum first.

Turns out is was May, overstimulated as her small, durable body was, and she coats the condom in a new layer of cum as she reaches the peak of her second orgasm.

Her orgasm causes Hunter to cum into the condom with a groan. He flips them over and May sighs contentedly on his chest as they both catch their breaths.

“That was fun”, Hunter says, taking a strand of May’s dark hair and absentmindedly twisting it between his fingers.

“What are you thinking about, love?”

May stretches and rests her hands and chin on top of Hunter’s warm chest.

“Whether or not this makes us friends.”

He can tell by the light sparkle in her eye that she is joking, but that doesn’t stop him from grabbing a handful of ass and swatting her lightly.

“You devious little thing. You only want me for my penis, don’t you? I’ve been played.”

He gets up to throw away the condom, giving May a kiss on the cheek as he stands, and for a moment all is quiet.

That’s when Bobbi scoots her way to May and tucks her blonde head against the smaller woman’s chest.

“You know we’ve gotta give you more than two, right.”

It isn’t a question, it’s an invitation. To play the Bobbi/Hunter game and hardly be more than a willing and horny sex-pawn for their childish games of will.

But, May reasoned, she had no horse in this race. And aside from inevitable ache in her lower limbs the next morning she would always come out the winner.

Bobbi smiled when she saw that May had made her choice and was sucking on her lips by the time Hunter returned from the bathroom.

He took his place between her thighs and began massaging May’s firm calf muscles.

“If either of you tell anyone about this…” May’s threat floated in the air, lost in the pleasure of the couple’s touch.

“You’ll kill us with your special Agent May glare”, Bobbi finished for her, cupping the woman’s cheek and leveling her brown eyes with blues.

“We know how to keep a secret, darling”, Hunter says dryly. “You’re in _very_ good hands.”

 


End file.
